Website
' Here's the forum guide made' ' by Tombrony' Home Once you pop into the site, it'll feature cool widgets on all the sides such as the shoutbox, site wall, latest donations, voting sites, and more! This can get complicated, so lets start with each. Shoutbox - A random sort of chat, where you can shout anything you like any time. Remember, this is no place to write a detailed script of one of your Doctor Who fanfictions! Even if they're amazing. Site Wall - Recent forum posts notifications, latest joiners, random posts, everything's on here. Group Pay - Think this awesome site comes for free? Wrong! You need tons of things to do this much awesome work. We need 'days' to keep our website going - much like donations, they mostly form on advertisements and money. You can always donate a couple of bucks or two to help us. Every donation counts! Voting Sites - All the website links leading to the sweet pages of voting! Once you've voted, you can get special cash prizes in-game, featuring a cool luck-based feature that may give you an extra thousand or two.. Forums Time to get into the nitty-gritty! Lets talk forum sections. General Forum - Can't find anywhere to put your 'Top 10 Favorite Cat Video Montages' thread? Go ahead and put it right there, just in the General Forum. Nice and smug. Support Area - Have an in-game problem, question, bug, glitch, and more? Feel free to read the application template and guide to help yourself get accustomed to the forums properly! News & Announcements - If you have something important to say, shout it out here! Really loud. Youtube Videos - If you've made a Youtube video featuring our channel, please be delighted to post it in this section. Who knows, you might get a special reward! Events - If you have an event coming up in-game, a New Years party in Minecraft, a Minecon IN Minecraft, this is the place for you! IslandCraft General - Basically the General Forum, except based more on the server itself. How about 'Top 10 Favorite Ocelot Video Montages'? I could go for some sweet kitty cuteness... Unban Appeals - If you were banned, permanently or temporarily, you can apply here to grab a chance at getting unbanned. Cool, right? Reports - A staff member teleport-killed you? Definitely post in here, because our real staff and forum moderators are here to help! Server Suggestions - Do you want a Kitty Convention every year in the IslandCraft server? Here's your chance! Suggest ideas to the community to help us get more 'whazam' in our server. Application Area - Apply for a rank-up here. Follow the templates, judge other players' applications, and get yourself a darn promotion! Building/Project Area - If you have an interesting project you want to publicly announce, or a build you admire, feel free to post here and gain interest from other friendly players of the community! ' RULES ' 1. Spamming is a big no-no! Consider how many boring hours it would be, scrolling down pages and pages of repetitive text and dialogue, sweating hard, perspiration falling from your forehead... No? Alright, it's a very simple rule. We will not accept spamming and our forum mods have been permitted to give out warnings and delete forum posts. Careful, now. 2. Why advertise? Don't advertise. The truth is, no one will really care about you, but to be safe, our moderators are here to help! Again, authorised to give out warnings and delete your spammy posts. They can even remove your forum signature, if it contains advertising in it. So, just don't. Don't try. 3. Everyone has opinions. A clear rule, but sometimes people don't understand. Everyone has their own opinions, which are their ideas compiled into one theory from their perspective. Keep it that way. Dissing others off for having 'the wrong idea' will only heat the topic and bring all sorts of people into the conversation. Messy, messy.. 4. Use. The. Template. For the sake of our poor minds, use the application template when you apply for something. In all circumstances, we will NOT accept a petty letter to the owner of how great the server is, although you are quite right. 5. No swearing. Seriously? This will prove the spot where you need anger management. Chill out, take a few deep breaths, and relax before you reply to another hater of yours. 6. Double posting? Just....just no. If you want to gain attention, use one thread. Post on it frequently to reply to responses, share it around your social media page, etc. Do not spam just for the fun of it. Remove it immediately if you made a mistake (as in posting 2 times). 7. Why useless posts? Forum mods got this all under control. Don't post 1 worded/useless posts on important threads such as 'hi' or 'what's up'. Nobody want's to see your useless, annoying spam. You may even recieve a warning from the mods if you take it too far!